After Final Frontier - Dedicated to my twin and BFF
by zashaxander
Summary: So what happened right after that awesome episode? This is for you, Frankie - but if anyone else is reading, do keep going, I hope you enjoy it too.


_Oneshot, based on after The Final Frontier. Dedicated to my twin, Frk_Saetre (that's her twitter name, her real name's BabyBitchyStanaJr) _

"Come on, Castle, come out of the closet, don't you want to make out?" Beckett tried to speak through her giggles.

Castle stumbled around in the closet, looking for something. "That was not fair of you, Kate, and you know it."

"Ooh, Kate, you must be mad. Maybe it wasn't fair – but it was fracken hilarious."

"Please don't let 'fracken' be catching on in this loft," Castle moaned as he struggled with some suspenders.

Kate laughed harder, and pulled off the mask. It was sweaty under there. She ran a hand through her hair, making sure it hadn't gotten too frizzy, and looked at the mask. It was pretty vile. She lay down on the bed, stretching out her legs. She still had it. She closed her eyes and waited for her boyfriend to emerge.

Castle burst through the closet door, brandishing his replica space blaster.

"Beware, creever whores, I will hunt you down and I will get my revenge."

Beckett laughed again, and sat up on the bed, turning her legs with her so Castle could admire them.

"One, creever whores? Thanks. And two – what are you supposed to be? Also, haven't I seen that costume before?"

"I'm a space cowboy. And, maybe. I wore it at Halloween once."

Beckett grinned, remembering. Also, she liked the suspenders. He was wearing tan pants tucked into high brown boots, a dark red shirt, a big brown coat, and yeah, the spacey suspenders. She got off the bed and moved in close, so he could smell her cherry conditioner.

"And what, exactly, will this revenge entail?"

Castle holstered the gun, and put his arms around the waist of his favourite detective.

"Not sure yet..." he murmured, getting lost in her eyes already. She grinned.

"Maybe you won't win. Maybe the 'creever whore' will beat you – again." She reached around behind him, sliding her hands under his coat and over his back. Giving his ass an affectionate squeeze, she untucked his shirt, moving her hands round to the front. She was stopped by the braces. Grinning, and fully aware that he was very interested in what she was doing, she moved her hands up and snapped the suspenders, making him gasp.

"You should have picked an outfit that was easier to get out of, Ricky," she said wickedly. "I was wondering what you were doing for all that time in the closet."

Rick unhooked the suspenders so she couldn't ping them on him again, and slid out of his jacket.

"Is your dress easy to get out of?"

"It's certainly had its moments," she replied, knowing that wasn't what he had meant, and relishing the shocked look on his face.

"You're just making me like Nebula 9 less and less," he sighed as he sat down on the bed to take off the boots. Beckett knelt down in front of him.

"Want me to help you with those, Captain?"

He laughed, her sexy voice was so over the top. He knew he should never have asked for this – she would be teasing him about it for weeks. Then again, what was about to happen could make it all worth it.

Beckett slid her hand up his leg, further than the top of the boot. When she reached his inner thigh he had to stifle a groan. She pulled off the boot, and his sock as well. She ran her finger along his instep and he shuddered. She repeated this on the other side. He lay back on the bed, smiling. She took off her shoes, and climbed on top of him.

"Don't smile so quickly, Captain, the creever whore is about to take you into battle."

Castle smiled. "I don't think that'll be so bad," he said dreamily. She bent down and kissed him forcefully, biting his bottom lip, running her hands through his hair. He slid his hands under her dress – she liked how they were strong and warm against her skin.

She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it away from his chest and kissing his collar bone. At this, he sat up, taking the hem of her skirt. She knew what he wanted to do, and raised her arms. He pulled it over her head, admiring the matching blue bra and pantie set underneath. She began kissing him again but he surprised her, rolling so she was pinned beneath him, unbuttoning his pants, and bending down to kiss her breasts through the lacy material. She wrapped her legs around his torso, forcing him closer to her, twisting her hands in his ruggedly handsome hair.

_And the rest, my dear Frankie, is up to your imagination ;D Love y'all, review if you want but this is mainly a joke for a friend. Thanks for reading anyway, I will be continuing with my two 'real' fanfics soon, probably updating If We Had Done It Differently in a few hours (or less...) Hope you liked this. Love you twinnie xxx_


End file.
